


Her Little Miracle

by Tassi_Ki



Series: Little Miracles [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Babysitter!Kara, Brianna the lego architect, F/F, Fluff, Kara's a gonner, Mommy!Lena, Pre-Relationship to Budding Relationship, Two adorable Luthors are more lethal then one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:58:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tassi_Ki/pseuds/Tassi_Ki
Summary: Lena was in a downright panic. Today was supposed to be her day off, her day of freedom, and L-Corp had decided that today was going to be the day the system got hacked by hate-crime hackers. Not only did they hack into the mainframe of her corporation, they’d gone about causing as much damage as they could purely to ‘punish the Luthor Bitch’. Computers were on the fritz, security systems down, labs malfunctioning, and a slew of other electronic mishaps.An emergency meeting had been called, and as CEO and owner of the business and building she had to be there to oversee the countermeasures and retaliation. She was also needed to help get the company back online since a lot of the newer systems were her work. This would all be fine and dandy except for one small detail. Or rather, one small someone. Brianna Quinn Luthor, the most beautiful mistake to ever grace her life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anon Ask Box prompt!
> 
> Lena has a child, but she's trying hard not to raise her the way she was raised. So she keeps the child as far away from L-corp as she can. One day she has to suddenly go to the office for an emergency and doesn't have a babysitter so instead of taking the kid with her she calls the sweet reporter Kara Danvers and asks if she can help her out.

Lena was in a downright panic. Today was supposed to be her day off, her day of freedom, and L-Corp had decided that today was going to be the day the system got hacked by hate-crime hackers. Not only did they hack into the mainframe of her corporation, they’d gone about causing as much damage as they could purely to ‘punish the Luthor Bitch’. Computers were on the fritz, security systems down, labs malfunctioning, and a slew of other electronic mishaps. 

An emergency meeting had been called, and as CEO and owner of the business and building she had to be there to oversee the countermeasures and retaliation. She was also needed to help get the company back online since a lot of the newer systems were her work. This would all be fine and dandy except for one small detail. Or rather, one small _someone._ Brianna Quinn Luthor, the most beautiful mistake to ever grace her life.

Little Bria had been a complete accident (on her part) one drunken night nearing six years ago. She’d been sinking deep into depression and drinking her nights away at a bar when a charming young man had come along and offered to brighten her night. She should have known something was up the moment he sought her out in a crowd of beautiful, willing women, but she’d been so far gone, and desperately craving some form of companionship, that she’d ignored the warnings blaring in her head and let him take her to a hotel.

Three weeks later found her sitting on the edge of her tub in disbelief at the little plus signs on the tests lined up next to her. It shouldn’t have been possible considering she never allowed anyone near her without protection. She was about to write it off as a freak accident when the same man began appearing at the cafe she frequented, several parks she liked, and other such favorite places. That had made her warning flags go off once more so she had a PI dig into the man’s history and see if she was just paranoid. It was a good thing she had, because not days after the news of her pregnancy broke in the news, he’d stepped forward claiming to be the father and trying to get a ridiculous amount of the Luthor fortune for himself as ‘compensation’ for the ‘evil seductress Luthor’ stealing his progeny.

With the help of her PI, she’d smacked the man down hard and sued him for forced conception after it was revealed he’d sabotaged the condoms and taken fertility drugs. That being said, the little life growing inside her had been just the kick in the rear she’d needed to flip her life around after the depression of Lex going to jail and leaving her to their mother’s ‘tender mercies’. She had someone to live for, to be better for, and she’d be damned if she let the little bean grow up like she had.

She’d cleaned up her life, finished her degree, started things in motion to take over Lex Corp, and moved to a small town house in the most secluded suburbs of National City. Roughly eight months later little Brianna came into her life and she fell hard for the wriggly little bundle. Which was now the reason of her predicament. Brianna was home with here and the babysitter was out of town for another two days. 

There was no way in hell she was taking her baby girl in to work with her. She would rather die then introduce Bria to that toxic environment, which begged the question, what was she going to do? Without warning, a blindingly radiant grin and deep cobalt blue eyes popped into her mind. _Kara…  
_

Fishing out her phone, she quickly dialed the reporter’s number before she lost her nerve, her teeth sinking in to her lower lip as she waited for the woman to pick up. 

_“Lena! Hey, how are you?”_ Came the chipper greeting seconds after the call picked up.

“H-hey…Kara. Listen, I uh…I n-need a favor.” She said shakily, glancing towards her daughter’s bedroom where the feisty five year old was currently on a ‘rescue mission’ with Mr. Bear the fluffy dog plushy. “It was supposed to be my day off, but an emergency has come up at L-Corp…” She explained, her voice hitching slightly. “I…god. I had hoped to ease you into this, instead of dropping this all on you in one bomb. I um…I don’t have a babysitter…f-for my daughter.” She rasped out, her voice wavering nervously at the end. 

Complete silence met her declaration, her heart starting to clench in terror at the thought of scaring off her bubbly friend. Finally, Kara’s voice broke through her panic, the excitement and joy palpable in her tone. _“You want me to babysit?! Oh Lena that sounds so fun! Oh goodness, how old is she? Does she look like you? Oh! Silly me, I’ll see that for myself when I get there. Text me your address!”  
_

Lena let out a sigh of relief as she got the affirmation that Kara was willing to help. “She’s five, and thank you Kara. I swear I’ll make this up to you somehow.” She murmured before hanging up, shooting off the text with her address as she made her way to Bria’s room. 

“Sweetheart…I know today was supposed to be our day, but work has an emergency. A friend of mine is going to come over and watch you for a little while, and I promise you once everything is sorted out at work we’ll take the weekend off and go to the beach. Ok?” She said softly as she ran her fingers through her daughter’s slightly wavy, golden brown hair. Teary green eyes met her own emerald gaze, nearly breaking her resolve as she waited for the little girl’s response. 

“B…but Momma…Y’were gonna play rescue wif me.” The whimpered response broke Lena’s heart and she quickly picked her daughter up, cradling the young girl as she rocked back and forth. 

“I know baby girl, I know. I bet Kara would love to play rescue with you Bria. She knows Supergirl, you know.” She cooed out softly to the blubbering girl, her hand gently rubbing circles on Brianna’s back. “Come on little one, let’s get you dressed for the day, hmm? Why don’t you go pick out something to wear while I get your breakfast ready.” _  
_

One rushed morning routine and breakfast later and Lena was ushering a beaming, nearly bouncing Kara into her house, chuckling at the sight of an over stuffed bag full of goodies. Feeling a set of arms curl around her side and leg, she instinctively put her hand on Brianna’s head, smiling down at the partially hidden girl. “Kara, this is Brianna Quinn Luthor. Bria baby, this is my best friend Kara. She’s going to watch you today. Can you say hi?” Lena asked as she stepped out of Brianna’s grip and knelt down, tucking a few loose strands of hair behind her daughter’s ear.

Her daughter shyly fidgeted for a moment before shoving her tiny hands in the pockets of her dark wash denim overalls, rocking back on her heels for a moment before peeking up at Kara. “’llo….” It was so softly spoken Lena barely heard it, but Kara’s face lit up like the sun and she quickly joined Lena in a crouch, holding out her hand to Brianna.

* * *

“Nice to meet you Brianna. I really like your overalls. I wish I had a pair as cool as yours.” Kara said softly as she beamed, already completely smitten with Lena’s daughter. It was hard not to when she was a shyer, slightly more blonde version of Lena, and it was even harder when she was just so damn adorable all on her own; from the cute little beanie, to the white Supergirl t-shirt, the overalls with one shoulder strap undone, the unzipped National City Coast-watch hoodie, and those adorable light up converse with Supergirl decals. 

She’d been thoroughly surprised by the call from Lena, especially when a child was mentioned, but how could she say no? Lena was without a doubt her best friend, and if she were being honest with herself, a woman she had a huge crush on. Seeing Lena with little Brianna only magnified that crush ten-fold. After getting a hesitant handshake from Brianna, Kara stood and turned to Lena who had backed away to watch the exchange, beaming at the CEO. “I’ll take good care of her Lena, don’t worry.” She said as she stepped closer and wrapped Lena up in a warm hug. “Do you have a list of allergies, likes, dislikes? Or do you want to text me those things on your way to the office?” She asked, getting her answer in the form of a sheepish grin and a small packet of papers. “Right, that answers that. Go Lena, we’ll be fine here till you get back, I promise.” _  
_

One tearful goodbye later and Kara was left alone in Lena’s house with a suddenly very clingy koala of a child on her hip. Shifting slightly, she picked up her bag and headed into the living room, intent on finding something to cheer up the sulking child. “Hey Brianna…? Would you like to see what I brought with me?” She finally asked the little girl currently plastered to her side with quite the little death grip. “I have all sorts of art supplies, a few games, and even my very best friend as a kid.” She murmured as she pulled out the different coloring books she had, her much adored game of Candyland, and her beloved old stuffed puppy Krypto. “Do you have a fluffy friend like Krypto here…?” She asked as she looked down at Brianna, wiggling the fluffy white puppy in front of her. A shy nod was her answer. Well…at least it was a start…?

* * *

It took two hours to fully break Brianna, or as she finally told Kara she liked to be called Bria, out of her shell but it was well worth it. She blossomed into  a beautifully energetic, spunky little girl with a knack for art and building things. A really advanced knack if the intricate lego towers in the playroom were anything to go by. Once Bria was comfortable around Kara and over her sulking at Lena leaving they had a blast; coloring in all the books she’d brought, playing rescue with Mr. Bear and Krypto, building jaw dropping intricate lego cities, two very intense games of Candyland, and finally a hearty lunch. Finally it seemed that Bria’s steam had run out, the little architect having curled up on the couch with Mr. Bear and Krypto, yawning like no tomorrow. 

Chuckling softly, Kara put the last of the leftovers away before ducking in to Bria’s room to fetch the girl’s fuzzy Supergirl blanket, shaking her head at the irony of it all as she headed back to the living room. Settling down on the couch, Kara felt her heart skip a beat as Bria shuffled until her head was in Kara’s lap, a bright smile crossing her features as she tucked the blanket around the little brunette’s body.

“Miss Kara…?” A sleepy little voice cut through the low murmur of cartoons on the TV. “Momma said you know Supergirl…Would you…tell me about her…?”

Looking down, Kara instantly melted as sleepy green eyes glanced up at her pleadingly. Running her fingers through blondish brown locks, Kara slowly nodded. “I do know her, she’s…a dear friend of mine. I can’t tell you who she is, because she needs to keep her friends and family safe, but I can tell you a few stories about her. How about a story about Supergirl’s first year on Earth, hmm?” She said as she settled down herself, all the tension draining from her body the longer she had Bria cuddled up against her. 

“Once upon a time a little thirteen year old girl landed on earth. It was incredibly different from her home, but she didn’t quite know _how_ different until she’d met her new family. She began to hear things very far away, see through things, and _fly._..! But what was the strangest of all to her was earth technology. The first time her foster sister tried to make popcorn, Supergirl nearly jumped out of her skin! It was such a loud machine, and not knowing what it was, she hid under the dining room table for hours until her sister bribed her out with the buttery goodness that is popcorn.” She began, letting her voice raise and lower as if she was telling an epic tale, instead of her embarrassing childhood stories. 

“Now, this wasn’t the only incident though. She was also endlessly fascinated with the little men and women in the TV, and tried to rescue them from captivity the first time she saw them. She accidentally put her hand through the TV, her foster parents were equal parts amused and annoyed with that one. It took a few explanations before she realized the little people in the TV weren’t actually in the TV.” Kara murmured, the bridge of her nose burning slightly with an embarrassed blush. Thankfully Bria’s eyes were closed by this point so she didn’t see it.

“The Smoke Alarm was another device she wasn’t fond of for the longest time. The first time it went off was actually when the toaster went off and scared her enough that she used her heat vision on it. The resulting cloud of smoke set the alarm off…and poor Supergirl flew right through the ceiling into her foster sister’s room before clinging to the ceiling in _that_ room like a frightened cat. It took three hours and many bribes of food before she came down off the ceiling.” That had been a truly embarrassing day for her…but also the day that Alex had started warming up to her. It was pretty impossible to stay mad at a kid clinging to your ceiling.

Glancing down at Bria, she bit her lip to keep from squeeing at the sight of the dozing five year old. This was almost painfully cute…and she was going to be stuck here until the kiddo woke up, not that she minded. She could do with a nap of her own, and she didn’t need to listen for Supergirl problems as J’onn was on duty today. Eyes slipping shut, she promised herself she’d just take a quick nap.

She didn’t wake up until she heard a shutter going off. Eyes slowly peeling open, she was met with the sight of a darker room and a Luthor with a camera and a sappy grin. Blinking, her brow crinkled in confusion before she felt a small movement on her lap. Looking down, a soft smile crossed her lips at the sight of Brianna sprawled out on the couch with her head still in Kara’s lap, Krypto and Mr. Bear cuddled up in the crook of one arm. That explained the camera and grin.

“What time is it…?” She mumbled out as she carefully stretched, trying not to disturb Brianna. She was not expecting Lena to answer with four thirty. They’d been sleeping for four hours…?? “Oh goodness…I’m sorry, I only meant to nap for a little while.” She whispered as she shifted, gently lifting Bria into her arms and standing. “Do you want me to put her in her bed…?” At the nod, Kara quickly made her way down the hall to Bria’s room and settled her down on the cute superhero bed, stepping back to let Lena change the adorable kid into PJ’s and tuck her in, Krypto still firmly in the little girl’s hold. She could let him watch over her new friend for a while, Bria absolutely adored him anyway, and she couldn’t say no to a pudgy, mini Lena face. 

Sneaking back into the living room, Kara and Lena collapsed onto the couch, grinning like giddy teens. “She is so adorable Lena. You’re a truly amazing mother.” Kara said as she turned to face the young CEO, her eyes alight with tender affection. “Extremely talented as well. Those lego cities are breathtaking.” She gushed, gaining a slight blush on her cheeks as Lena’s gaze turned amused.

* * *

Lena was in love. Head over heels in love. She worked her ass off to get home to her baby girl as quickly as she could, and when she did, she found the most adorable sight. Kara passed out on the couch with Brianna’s head in her lap. A cursory glance around the house told an epic tale of rescue missions, lego sessions, and at least a few hours of gaming and coloring. Both her girls (even if Kara didn’t know of the claim yet…) were completely tuckered out. Biting back a giggle, she’d quickly fetched a camera to immortalize the adorable sight.

While the camera had woken Kara, it had done so after she’d gotten a few perfect shots. Kara had then proceeded to melt her all over again by carrying her daughter to her room like it was nothing, before gushing over how amazing she was. Was there nothing this bubbly woman couldn’t do…? And _god_ , it was all she could do to keep from kissing Kara senseless the more she gushed about Brianna. This woman was perfect…! But…she couldn’t rush into this. Not with Kara. A fling? Maybe. But Kara was anything but a fling, and if she was going to peruse this, she needed to do this right so she, Kara, and Brianna didn’t get hurt.

“I…um…w-would you like to maybe go to the zoo with us next week?” She finally asked, sinking her teeth into her lower lip as she searched Kara’s features nervously. “I mean…Bria really seemed to like you, considering the new additions to the lego towers. She only allows me and her favorite nanny to help her reach the taller ones so they don’t get knocked down. I bet she’d love to have you along. W-we both would.” She stuttered out, her heart going a mile a minute as she internally cursed her sudden lack of confidence.

Thankfully, she didn’t have to worry as she suddenly found herself in a very warm, just slightly on the too tight side hug, Kara’s scent surrounding her in a blissful haze. “I’d love to Lena. She’s an absolute joy to be around, and so are you. Just…one question. Would this be as just friends or…” As Kara trailed off, the adorable reporter gained a cute little blush, adjusting her glasses a few times in that signature quirk Lena found absolutely irresistible. Chuckling softly, Lena looked down at her lap, her hands fidgeting lightly. “A…a date…if you’re up for it. If not, just friends is fine.”

* * *

Kara’s breath caught in her throat at the word date, a bright grin slowly spreading across her features as she began nodding. “Y-yes! I, yes. I’d love to Lena. A-as a date. I really like you, a-and Bria is impossible not to like.” She said happily, leaning over to kiss Lena’s cheek. “I should get going, I have an article to finish by Monday…Tell Bria to keep Krypto safe until I see her again, ok?” She said with a bright smile as she carefully finished backing up her things and headed to the door, leaving behind a stunned to silence Lena on the couch, fingertips lightly touching her cheek.

* * *

 

 

((Not my picture, I own nothing, this is just how I see Brianna. This is actually a cute little model called Nikola Szafeczka. My source was google.))


End file.
